


Beautiful

by Scribblrr



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribblrr/pseuds/Scribblrr
Summary: You were beautiful.





	Beautiful

Never had I ever experienced beauty in the same way you showed me. Nothing could compare to the gentle curl of your hair along your forehead, the way the dark hairs traced your eyelashes in a soft caress. Every morning I would turn over - the warmth of your body against mine felt like a furnace under the sweltering sheets – and admire the way your hair was rioting. Like a fuzzed angel’s wings, it stood straight into the air. This moment was all mine. The moment I admired your dark morning wings was what would get me through my day. Every time you opened your eyes, I would ask the same thing.

‘How are the aliens responding so far?’ You only laughed the first few times. I don’t blame you.

I never blamed you. When you lost your angel wings, I didn’t complain. I would still take my silent moment every morning, admiring. Though no alien jokes were ever repeated. Instead, I would smile and kiss the warm skin of your head. You weren’t to blame. You were still beautiful.

Your beauty knew no limits. Like the way your face lit up like a Christmas tree every time you smiled. I could watch you smile for hours on end. Your cheeks, naturally tan and shaped like apples, could never escape my affection. I tried to show you how much I appreciated you. Whenever you were within reach, I would plant my lips on your face, your arms, your hands, your shoulders. Any place I loved about you. And I loved everything.

I still loved everything about you, when your apple cheeks turned ashen. Like old paper in a timeless novel; that was the colour you had. Your smile was still as vibrant and blinding. But rather than soft and gentle, it had gained a certain edge to it. A pained edge. Or maybe it was just the way your cheekbones protruded a lot more compared to before, I couldn’t tell. I would still do anything to see your smile.

I remember these things. Your bedhead in the morning, your smile whenever I said a shitty joke, the way your hands were so gentle when touching me. I remember these things so well. Your touch on my cheek. A gentle reminder that; yes, you were there. You would always be there. Your lips on mine; a fierce way of telling me that I was loved. I would always be loved.  
I remember your lips. Your pout. Your rose shaded mouth gentle and soft. Your smile. Your white teeth and hitching giggle. And the way your mouth moved when you spoke. Shaping the words like beautiful art. A nameless artist creating a masterpiece with coloured sounds. That’s how I remember your lips.

I remember your eyes. Dark and deep, like a never-ending world that only I got to explore. Warm and ecstatic, crinkling in happiness. Wet and overflowing with hot tears, high tide swallowing the beauty.   
But I can’t remember your voice.

“I love you.” Your lips paint the words, but the sound is non-existent.

“I’ll miss you.” Your lips crease downwards, but I can’t hear the sorrow.

“Don’t cry.” Your lips tilt upwards tightly, but I can’t decipher the meaning.

I had gotten so used to touching you. Feeling the heavy warmth of your fingers intertwined with mine. I had gotten so used to watching you. Seeing the soft colours of your life coursing through your body. When did they go away?

“I love you.” My lips stumble over the syllables like a blind man in a maze. But you hear it clearly.

“I don’t want to miss you.” My mouth can’t fit the words anymore, they’re too heavy. Too toxic. I assume you notice that.

I feel your hand against my cheek. It’s not a safe-haven anymore, it’s a goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Soffie sksksksksk


End file.
